


Tear Tracks

by p_eppermintea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Crying After Sex, First "I love you", Fluff, Kinda flirty, M/M, Not-very-explicit sexual content in the form of, Really just like a LITTLE bit of dirty talk, a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_eppermintea/pseuds/p_eppermintea
Summary: “Levi. Are you… Are you crying?”“No!” Levi hisses.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Tear Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Levi being a total softie is my weakness. I'm a total crier myself, so I couldn't resist.  
> My titles are slowly getting worse!

“Levi. Are you… Are you crying?”

“ _No!_ ” Levi hisses. His voice betrays him though, wobbling with even just the single word.

Perplexed, Erwin rises up onto his elbow and leans forwards to hover over Levi. Sure enough, there he is, pink in the face and squeezing his eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. He brings his arm up to cover his face. His shoulders shake as he gasps for air.

Erwin has never seen him like this before.

“Shit, Levi,” Erwin coos. He brings a hand up to rub Levi’s shoulder, but the other man jerks away harshly before he gets the chance. “Did I hurt you or do something wrong?” 

“No, just shut the fuck up and quit staring.”

Erwin’s thick brows furrow in concern. Usually, he’d laugh at the contrast between Levi’s harsh words and his wrecked voice, but the thought that he could’ve done something to hurt him weighs on his mind too much. “Absolutely not,” he decides. He puts his hand on Levi’s shoulder and pulls him down to lie on his back. “Look at me.”

Levi is reluctant, but he looks straight at Erwin. His grey eyes are shiny with tears and red-rimmed.

“Now,” Erwin says gently, placing his hand on Levi’s heaving chest, “tell me what’s up. Did you not enjoy yourself?”

Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes, covering his face with his hands again. “I did. It’s not you,” he reassures him. He snorts up a load of snot and wipes the tears from his cheeks. “I’m just…” he pauses to swear under his breath, “a little overwhelmed.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow. It’s so unlike Levi to cry over _anything_ , so it takes him a moment to register what the _fuck_ is happening to the man right in front of him. “Overwhelmed,” is all he says, downright astonished. “From… what we just did?”

Levi growls in frustration and uses both his hands and legs to shove Erwin away. “Yes, _fine_ , now shut up.” He tries to flip himself back over to face away from Erwin, but Erwin grabs his shoulder and pulls him back.

Erwin leans in and presses his nose against Levi’s cheek. He smooths a hand through his hair and trails sweet kisses up Levi’s cheek, kissing away the tears. And Levi… lets him. He lets his body go limp under Erwin’s hands, and closes his eyes when those lips reach up to gently kiss his eyelids.

He wants so badly to tease Levi. He never thought that this man – this _strong_ man, his right-hand, his captain – would ever cry after sex. It’s not like they did anything particularly different this time. Maybe Erwin went a little harder, held him in a different position, kissed him a little more passionately as they both climaxed together. But that’s hardly reason enough for Levi to start crying afterwards.

Regardless, Erwin feels just that much more endeared to Levi. He let himself be vulnerable enough in front of Erwin to cry in front of him. And to Erwin, that’s just about the most important step in their relationship (or whatever they are) so far. Finally, they trust each other completely.

Erwin smiles sweetly down at Levi and kisses him on the mouth. He takes in his wet lashes, red eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. His hair, messy and sweaty, lays darkly against the pillow. “You are so beautiful,” he says. He can’t stop himself.

“Ugh, shut up,” Levi grumbles, looking away. The blush on his cheeks betrays him, though. “Fucking freak, get away from me.”

Erwin just laughs, kissing him again. “Yeah, well. You cried after sex.” He can’t help but tease him, just a little bit.

“Do you want something to cry about, motherfucker?” Levi jolts up and smacks Erwin with his pillow. He attacks him with it until Erwin grabs Levi by the hips, using his size advantage to push him into the mattress.

“How about we see how many times I can make _you_ cry again, instead?”

“You sure you can get it up again, you old fuck?” Levi asks, raising one challenging eyebrow.

Erwin grinds his hips down hard against Levi’s in response, hoping that would sufficiently answer his question. He leans down to attach his lips to Levi’s neck. Levi’s hum of appreciation is loud next to his ear, hardening against Erwin. He slowly kisses down Levi’s chest, before stopping just after his navel and looking up at him from below his eyelashes. “I love you,” he tells him. Finally. Just like that. It’s not like he’s been thinking it for too long, but seeing Levi cry seemed to have cemented it in his mind.

Erwin doesn’t give Levi the chance to respond, attaching his lips to the flushed head of his cock and sucking hard.

“Okay, fuck,” Levi says, throwing his head back. He doesn’t say “ _I love you_ ” back, but that’s just fine for Erwin. He doesn’t have to. His hands find purchase in Erwin’s hair, gripping hard. Erwin just slowly sinks his lips down further with every stroke, revelling in the way that Levi’s whole body twitches with pleasure when his nose finally presses down into his flesh. “ _Fuck_ , you command your troops with that fucking mouth?”

Erwin pulls back up, a trail of saliva dribbling obscenely down his mouth. “I’ll command _you_ with more than just that.”

“Please,” is all that Levi says as he pulls Erwin back up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://p-eppermintea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
